Legends of Metru Nui The Unheard Legends
by Ebalawn JFR
Summary: Vakama the Fire Toa is confused, and trying to make up his mind on what to do. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau have stopped for the night in a abandoned factory on the run from the dark hunters, trying to figure out what to do. (different from the original story, The trio are somewhere in the Po Metru) This night Vakama will decide whether or not to tell Nokama how he feels towards her.


Urges

**The Characters from the Bionicles are still the same as they were in the movie. There have been altered content also added to benefit the story and the writer. **

**This includes that the Bionicles are fifty percent machine, fifty percent organic machine (this means that body part have been added but are still made of metal, but of a softer material. Like arms, legs, stomach, chests, breasts, etc.) **

**This was added so the reader does not get confused while reading.**

**Reviews and comments would be nice, if you want.**

Vakama sat looking into the fire; it had been a long day of running and fighting. What was post to be an easy relaxing day had gone wrong. He and the other Toas and him presented their gifts; the great disks to Turaga Dume, the previous Toa of Fire before Lihkan. Instead of praise the Toa had been forced to go through some ridiculous test, trying to get through the Sea of Protodermis. They had been humiliated in public. The pillars had sent them flying into the air, making them do acrobatics, which caused a great amount of pain. It looked entertaining for the Matoran, which just made it worse fo the Toa. The Matoran laughed at them. What was even worse was that Turaga Dume accused them of Toa Lihkan's demise. With that said the Turaga had unleashed a trap, which seemed to be planned after he thought about it.

They tried to escape; only Nokama, Matau, and him were the only ones who got out. Their three other Toa brothers were captured, or killed. They did not know. The last they had seen of them was at the Coliseum, being dragged into the vortex. Vakama would of joined them if it not of been for Nokama grapping him just at the last second.

If it hadn't been for her quick thinking, none of them would of escaped. Taking out the statue of Toa Lihkan was her idea. Matau was holding onto his sword for dear life, while Nokama did the same, while holding onto his leg at the same time. The Vahki troops moved in on them, getting closer and closer.

He heard Nokama's voice in his head_ "Vakama, the statue ,bring it down!" she yelled at him, noticing that his disk launcher would help._ He opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't around the camp he was back at the Coliseum playing through what happened again. He had no control over his actions, he was watching through his own eyes, but had no control of them or the rest of his body.

He quickly brought out his disk launcher that he had been given from the great spirit as his weapon. He rummaged through his pack on his back and found a disk but discouraged the idea of using it. It was one of the great disks, too valuable to use. He rummaged again, this time finding a lesser disk. He aimed taking his time, then fired. It soared to its target. With an explosion from charging the shot the statue came crashing down destroying most of the Vahki forces, others were sent into the vortex, being torn apart.

The trio ran toward the exit while reinforcements followed. Vakama stopped looking back into the Coliseum knowing that they would have to come back later, and figure out what was going on. He caught up to the others who had made it outside. They were running to a dead end were. The only way they could escape was to jump over the edge of the loading dock, and hope they would enter the chute system. The company ran toward the edge talking all the while.

"We've been betrayed!" Vakama stated.

"We've got to save the others," Nokama said desperately.

"To do that we have to find our mask powers," he said.

"I agree," she looked back, and saw the dark hunters coming." but we have to get out of here," she said anxiously.

Vakama and Matau watched her, wondering what she was going to do."Come on!" She launched herself off the balcony diving into the chute a couple hundred feet below.

She dived elegantly into the chute hundred so of feet below, not even breaking her form. Vakama watched with interest marveling how she could jump from great heights into the water. He couldn't deny himself, Nokama's body was beautiful from this angel, just watching her like this. She looked graceful, not even breaking her form, even when she broke through the chutes surface, let the current take her.

He was crouched down; leaning over the edge, wondering what the chances of a fire Toa surviving the fall into the water would be. "Hey! What you waiting for," Matau said pushing Vakama off the edge, who screamed in surprise.

Vakama fell fast tumbling through the air knowing with dread that his brother Toa had killed him. He had never liked being near the water, none of the Ta Metru did. It was normal for fire to avoid places with water. Vakama had no choice as he fell, getting closer and closer to the chute. A memory of Nokama flashed inside his mind. She was in the river at Ga Metru, a smile on her mask, looking happy. While she was beckoning to get him to join her in the warm water. _Where did that come from?_ He thought.

Indiscernible feelings flowed from his mind. He didn't know what they were, he had heard older Matoran, or elders, describe it as love. He liked Nokama, a lot. He just didn't know how to tell her. His thoughts raced as he fell, quickly realizing that he had liked Nokama, even at the great temple before they became Toa. She was beautiful, and also had a good character. She was kind, smart from being a teacher also patient. The way she talked to everyone was with respect, or politeness, and with a positive view of life. She had also spent time with him alone; seeming to enjoy his company; or was that him over thinking it. He threw that idea aside, she liked him, but was it the same feelings he felt toward her; time would tell but he knew he couldn't wait too long. His future with her-he just knew she was the one he had been waiting for, but would she feel the same. Opposites attract as they say, quite literally.

Vakama hit the water chute, breaking his train of thought. He shot through the barrier, instantly being pulled in the direction it flowed. He wasn't dead which is always a good thing, a little pain but not much. Of course there would be pain he was a fire elemental, water was going to have some affect on him. He was still being tossed about, getting dizzy. His vision was messed up he hardly noticed the container before he slammed into it. He gasped for air as it was knocked out of him swallowing the water. It tasted awful, like oil, metal, all sort of things that had passed through the chute.

Vakama held onto the container, getting a foot hold on it till he was sitting on it. Other containers, and other material zoomed past, he looked about wondering where Matau, and Nokama had gotten off to.

That was quickly answered by a green blur heading toward him. Vakama put his arm out and grabbed Matau. He pulled Matau on, while he clambered on behind the Fire Toa. They didn't say anything, just sat in silence, not wanting to talk. They were in deep thought, trying to figure out what to do next.

Nokama looked over her shoulder getting worried. _Where could they be? They didn't get captured did they? I can't get back to them now, I'm too far away to get back, and the current won't allow me. _She thought to herself, then an image of Vakama popped into her head._ Why does he keep making his way into my head. I like him, but this is getting-_She was caught off by a storage container flying past her, with Vakama and Matau riding it. She slowed down, surprised, then continued on catching up to the other two.

"What took you so long?" she asked them.

"Vakama was thinking it over," Matau responded.

"Another vision, Vakama?" she asked.

"No!" he said annoyed." I'm allowed to think things through, aren't I," he said still annoyed about how he got into the chute.

"Yes, brother. I was just curious, it's not every day that a Toa, or a Matoran has a vision of the future," she said calmly.

"Well, if I hadn't of given him some encouragement, he wouldn't of joined us," Matau chuckled.

"You pushed me over the edge. What if I had died, huh?" Vakama growled, fear still writhing within him.

"Well you're not, hot head, so just calm down."

Vakama just shook his head, looking ahead, thinking to himself. Nokama noticed steam coming off of him. _He must generate heat naturally, working in an inferno must have adapted to the Ta Metru. _She thought.

They kept going, getting as much distance from the Coliseum as possible. The surrounding changed from clear skies, to a blizzard, they had entered the Po Metru area. Not too far from Nuju's home. Everything was going well enough. The three Toa had become quiet, just thinking to themselves.

Nokama thought to herself, finishing her thoughts off from earlier._ I think I started getting drawn to him a month ago when we first met. He was quiet, thought about what he says, and follows his heart. I got more attracted to him when he was fighting that strange fire plant under Ta Metru. I came to check on him after I found my disk. He was fighting the lava tendrils. He finally beat it in the end, getting his disk, but was caught. It wrapped it's tendrils around him, hanging him upside down. He looked glad, almost relieved that it was me who got him out of his problem._

She made her way further ahead of the others. She just needed some time alone, to think straight, to process why she was thinking about Vakama so much. She didn't want to stop thinking about him; just needed to think about why she had a crush on him. It was becoming, strange to look at him now, she needed to think.

_He came back to the Ga Metru with me, while the others were still tracking their disks down. He was intrigued about my home, also admitting he didn't get out much. He enjoyed going about looking at the sculptures, and the artwork of the city. He even let me teach him about my culture. he never interrupted me or asked me to repeat something, like my students did. He was also interested, my facts and knowledge didn't bore him to sleep. _She smiled remembering that peaceful week with Vakama._ He didn't head back to his Metru, just stayed with me at my place for a week, lodging on the couch in the living room. I tried to get him to swim with me, but he was too afraid to even try it, fearing that he would drown, or be put out. Ta Metru does have some strange traditions. At least I got him to get his legs in the water, it was a start, but if we make it through this, I'll get him to swim somehow. _She promised herself.

Then they stopped dead. Just floating looking about worriedly, wondering what was going on. Matau looked at Vakama and shrugged, confused. Then they started getting pulled back. Someone had changed the current of the chute system. Another storage container collided with Vakama's and Matau's throwing them off. Nokama used her hydro axes to hook onto something to stop her from being dragged. She saw Vakama heading toward her, this time he caught her axe, while he caught Matau by the leg. They were now in trouble. Whoever changed the current knew they were there.

Matau started to cut his way through the water's barrier. Nokama's eyes widened as she saw a huge container coming at them. It didn't level out. It crashed into them skimming the barrier but sending them through it.

Nokama's hydro axes extended so they were now just hanging a couple hundred feet in the air. This time there was nothing to cushion there fall. The snow was blowing everywhere, she almost couldn't see Vakama who was holding onto her leg, who was still holding onto Matau who was upside down.

"Everyone all right?" She asked huffing from the pain in her arms.

"Ahh." Matau huffed."Sure, just fine- just enjoying the view. WHOOHOOWHOHOO!" he yelled sarcastically.

Vakama had remained quiet only hearing a part of their conversation. He was just glad to be alive right now. He tried shaking it off, but another vision came to him. He heard Nokama say his name, her voice becoming faint, replacing it was another saying his voice, a dark evil voice.

"Vakama," the evil voice said to him.

He was in a white area again, not knowing what was happening. He looked about and jumped seeing Toa Lihkan who was three times taller than him, his arms crossed. He reached out to the Toa.

"Toa Lihkan-." The figure turned morphed into a bright white light forming the three virtues, while the space got pitch black. The virtues absorbing all the white light around him. It then shot up, getting higher and higher, turning itself into a shooting star, joining the others that he had not noticed. Complex emotions filled him, he didn't know what to think of his Visions. His vision suddenly ended. his mind returning to reality.

"Vakama! Vakama?" Nokama shouted." Another vision?" she added. He shook his head looking her in the eyes, confused like her words made no sense.

"How about less vision seeing; and more Toa savin," Matau said over dramatically.

At that moment her hydro axes slipped and caught again."Were slipping!"

Vakama saw something through a break in the blizzard."Can we make it to that tower?" he said confirming what the structure was.

"Were going to- have to," she said starting to swing back and forth. Vakama started helping, throwing his and Matau's weight into it to help. They started swinging further back and forth getting more momentum, getting closer to their target. When they got as forward as they could her axes lost their grip. They started to fall; they made it to the tower and she caught a ledge on the tower with her axes.

"Phew." Matau whistled." That was clos- ahhhh," Matau screamed as Vakama grip slipped.

"MATAU!" Vakama yelled.

Matau started falling, getting closer and closer to the ground. At what seemed like the last second, Matau's swords which were sheathed on his back morphed into wings. He caught the air soaring back into the air getting buffered by the wind. Matau was trying to guide himself, finding it difficult due to the new feeling of it.

"Has he found his mask power?" Vakama asked climbing down the tower with Nokama; after Matau started flying about the place

"Look, I can fl-"Matau crashed into the opposite tower across from them, which had a poster of Turaga Dume on it."Wind-fly!" Matau said siding down the tower.

"Maybe not," Nokama said.

When they had gotten down, they stopped and were catching their breaths. While the other two were talking, Vakama was inspecting the two disks in his hands. He was forcing them together in a childish way, just trying something with them. _One of these disks has to be the mask of time._ He shook them in his hand, trying something with them. They glowed, while humming."What?" he said out loud to himself.

He pressed the sides against each other, they started glowing and humming again, and this time they morphed into each other. Until he had only one disk in his hand. He grabbed another one; it did the same thing as the last one. He did this till he only had one in his hand.

_What is this, a master disk, but for what? This contains the powers of every Metru. But I am still no closer to finding the mask of time. What is this for though. _He thought to himself.

"Vakama, "Nokama said.

"What," he asked off handily.

"Vakama we have to go, now." she persisted.

He looked up noticing that she was right. The blizzard was getting worse, he could barely see Nokama from the snow. He got up and followed her, they found Matau due to him calling their names. They put a hand on each other's shoulders, while walking forward, hoping to find somewhere to get out the snow. Vakama had his hand on Nokama's shoulder, he could only see a part of his forearm, nothing more. If his hand left Nokama's shoulder even for a minute he would be lost, and would probably never find them again.

Their small column moved in a random direction, they had no clue where they were going, only catching glimpses of outlines of rocks, or some kind of abandoned vehicle. An hour passed by, and what remainder of light that was left was gone, replaced by the two moons' light. It didn't help, light or no light, the blizzard still made it difficult to navigate. Their armors had been covered in thin layers of ice, except Vakama, whose natural heat vaporized the snow in close contact. The other two weren't as lucky. Matau's was covered nearly head to toe in ice and snow. Nokama was just as bad, but she was shivering, and shaking violently. If they didn't find somewhere warm soon, she might shut down.

Vakama's hand was keeping her warm, which kept the ice off her shoulder, the rest of her body was freezing though. If it came down to it, she might just bring Vakama into a close hug to stay warm. Even if it did feel awkward at the time. His grip tightened on her shoulder, transmitting more heat into her. Strangely enough the increased pressure sent heat through her entire body and frame.

Vakama was glad to feel Nokama's shivering stop. It was not annoying him; he was more concerned she might shut down on him. He didn't want that, not after everything they had gone through that day. He walked closer to her, and whispered to where he guessed her ear was.

"Is that better?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you brother." she whispered back, feeling nervous that his mask was so close to hers. "How did you do that anyways?"

"It's an old trick that I picked up. Ta Metru bodies generate heat naturally, so we can warm things up easily. We can even melt things, or set things on fire if we add enough pressure to it. Some even have said that if we really try we can melt pure metal with our hands, I have only one that once though, drained a lot of energy out of me though." he explained.

"This isn't draining to much of you power is it?" she asked.

"No, not even noticeable. Do you want me to continue, or stop?"

"No, please-I mean that nice and all- you don't have to I mean."

He chuckled softly making her heart flutter, enjoying the sound." I think I'll continue, for you I mean." he increased his pressure, more warmth was sent into her, making her calm again.

"Thank you, you don't have to do this so thanks, Vakama."

"Anytime Nokama,"

Matau yelled something that Vakama couldn't translate. But he felt Nokama pick up her pace, he followed her till he saw the outline of a building in front of them. They had found their shelter for the night.

* * *

_ I hope Nokama didn't pick up on what I was trying to do earlier. I mean literally what was I thinking, flirting with her when we were freezing out there. Not me and her though, but still. I shouldn't act like that, I need to concentrate on the mission. I'm the leader, she looks up to me, I can't just take advantage of her trust, can I? No I can't, it's not right. I should just tell her how I feel, and be done with the torment of not knowing._ Vakama thought to himself coming out of his memory.

The fire cracked, getting Vakama out of his thoughts. He looked about the small camp they had made. Just a campfire; with a few bed rolls, blankets. Whatever they could find in the abandoned factory they were in. It was a few stories high, at least ten in all. But it was collapsed in places, like the roof, which had snow lazily falling through it. While the moons beams came through at strange angles. It was nice, peaceful, if circumstances had been better.

He instantly noticed Matau was still gone. He had left an hour ago after their argument. Everything was Vakama's fault to Matau. If they got lost, his fault, if they got backed up into a corner fighting, his fault, even if it wasn't his fault. Vakama didn't know why the Air Toa hated him so. Out of all the Toa. He! Vakama had the hardest job. He had to make sure everyone was doing alright and to rally his fellow Toa when things got dim. He hated it. When things looked bad at the Coliseum he only ran. Not caring who else got out of there; but him. That wasn't how a leader was post to be. A leader was post to be a character of strength, to look up to when things seemed bad, or just to be there and give orders when it seemed hopeless.

The argument played through his head in parts._ "It's all your fault that the others are captured!" Matau yelled._

_"I am not a spy, just leave me alone Matau!" he yelled later on in the conversation._

_"You call yourself our leader, all you have done today is make things worse!"_

_"It's not my fault that the events took place, why can't you except that!"_

"_Because Toa just don't walk into a trap like that, it is too obvious, you mentioned we get the masks, we did. Then we get fast-trapped at the Coliseum. It's too complex. You were working with Turaga Dume."_

_"You're talking nonsense brother."_

_"No, I'm not, your the Toa-lie here, Lihkan got it wrong, you are no Toa!"_

_"Your wrong, i would never betray the Toa, I would never betray any of you!"_

_"I'm going to get some more fuel for the fire, you just stay here and don't do anything else, just have you visions, see where they get you." Matau said storming off, still not believing the nonsense with the visions. _Vakama left his thoughts, not wanting to remember any more details of it.

His gaze fell upon Nokama who was sleeping on a bedroll they had found. She was under a thin blanket; trying to keep warm, she was shivering from the cold though.

Vakama got up quietly so as not to wake her; he went over to her and he caught his breath. Nokama was beautiful, her blue mask, the way her body curved. She was just beautiful. Not just on the outside though. Vakama didn't think like Matau though. Matau only cared about the outside, not caring if he actually offended someone in the process of talking nonsense. Nokama was; kind, honest, never lied about herself, what he admired most about her, was she cared to hear everyone's side of the story first then discuss it. He still choked up mentally thinking about telling her how he felt towards her.

_I love her, that is how much I care about her. I want to be her soul mate, not just so I am not alone, but because I care about her. She always has time to help me. Or when I am feeling out of place she spends time with me, talking or not, just to comfort me. Should I tell her how I feel? That might make things awkward between us, but I can't hide my emotions forever. Would she still want to be my friend if I told her? I don't want to lose that. She means to much to me. What am I thinking? She probably doesn't even like you that much. Also when I was in Ga Metru for a week this month, I enjoyed my time with her, and she seemed to enjoy it. I doubt that she doesn't have any feelings toward me, but she may not have the ones I do._

He scooped her up gently shaking of his thoughts. Bringing her closer to the fire, but not to close. As he noticed on another mission, Nokama was a bit afraid of fire due to the fact she was a Water Element and stayed clear of flames. He looked about looking for his blanket which he had misplaced. He might have been one of the best mask makers in Ta Metru but he was very forgetful of where he placed things that weren't tools, or materials of use. He finally found it, it was left near the fire. He grabbed it and placed it over Nokama. She had stopped shivering and seemed to be getting along with her sleep with ease now.

He studied his hands after he sat down in front of Nokama. They still had scars on them, even though he was transformed, while newer ones shone out like a fire in a forest. Vakama didn't mind the scars, they told stories about him. Like the long one on his left hand. It started from the thumb knuckle all the way to the opposite side of the wrist. A mistake from not holding the mask he was forging with a firm enough grip. First mask he made to, and first injury. He picked up a metal rod which he was using as a poker tending the fire again.

Nokama stirred finding her position moved from where she originally was. She had noticed that she was warmer. She couldn't complain, she liked being warm. She was confused on why though. She noticed the extra blanket covering her and smiled. _That was nice of Vakama._ She thought to herself realizing that Matau was still gone. She quickly noticed that Vakama was sitting a few feet in front of her, tending the fire as quietly as he could.

She liked Vakama, more than the others, and in a different way as well. The others were all nice and friendly, but they were all trying to prove they were better than the others. Matau was just annoying at times, so she was thankful he hadn't come back yet. Her gaze moved from the fire to Vakama's back. _Nice broad shoulders, a good looking mask, and a very nice shade of red. Good personality, he's fun to be with when not upset or thinking. A good leader even though he thinks he's not. Humble, also kind. And his eyes, intelligent, always thinking, and emotions in them too. The only problem, no not problem, more of a trait I don't like. He was not very open at the best of times, maybe I can work on that with him._ Nokama thought to herself. _Also a caring man, he was keeping me warmer out there when we were lost, so I can't complain about him that much._

Nokama sat up slowly; feeling sore still from the Sea of Protodermis trap the Turaga had set up for them earlier; and the hanging a couple hundred feet from the ground with two other Toa holding onto her, the day's events had taken their toll. She let out a groan in protest when she tried to stand. Vakama's head snapped at the sound, he jumped up, spun around on his heal. He was nearly mask to mask with Nokama. Their eyes locked, looking into the others.

_Just tell her how you feel, it isn't that hard. What's the worst that could happen._ Vakama thought to himself.

_Why's he looking at me like that. It is almost like he is reading my thoughts. No, his body posture is nervous, and he's wringing his hands like he does when he is contemplating. Just like my students do when they get nervous. No, he doesn't have any feelings for me could he. I'm like a teacher, always lecturing and boring others. _Nokama thought to herself while returning the eye contact.

Vakama relaxed, preparing himself for what he was about to do."Nokama, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Vakama, just sore," she replied." Why was I moved closer to the fire?" She added with an air of confusion.

"You were shivering from the cold; so I moved you closer and gave you my blanket to keep you warm," he said while he blushed a bit, turning a darker red.

She looked at him with unease from what he said."Sorry, I-I- I didn't mean it took look like that, I was ju-" he interrupted by her placing a hand on his.

It's okay, really it is. That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me since we became Toa. Thank you Vakama."

"It's nothing, I just didn't want you to get ill, or something."

"Well, the difference is that you did something, for someone without having to think about it," she said squeezing his hand.

"Well I-It's because- I have something I want to tell you Nokama, if you want to hear it?" he said almost inaudibly.

"What is it?" she whispered to him, in the same hushed tone.

"Promise me that you won't hate me after I tell you, and we can still be friends?" he pleaded.

"Vakama, nothing you do or say will ever make me hate you, and I'll always be your friend," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you," he took a deep breath before he continued, he locked eyes with Nokama."Nokama, I-I like you. I like you more than a friend. I have liked you ever since I saw you as a Matoran at the Temple," he paused, seeing if she wanted to interrupt him. She didn't make any sign of stopping him so he continued."I, what I am trying to say is that. I think I'm in love with you, Nokama."

Nokama looked into Vakama's eyes, deep in thought. _He's lying I just know he is, that is why Matau is gone so it would seem serious. A practical-a cruel joke. His eyes are telling the truth. All I can see is passion in his eyes, and love, is he telling the truth. I love him. I just don't know if he's serious. _Nokama thought. After what felt like hours for both of them, in which only a few seconds had gone by, she decided what she was going to do.

She stepped into him, hugging him around the middle while she rested her head on his shoulder."I love you too, Vakama. I always will," she said feeling overjoyed.

Tears formed in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was too happy to start crying, he had the woman he loved in his arms, and she loved him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. rubbing her back, noticing that she was starting to sob. She cheered up from the contact, all the while they were holding each other. Vakama got nervous again thinking he was going too fast, but he kissed her gently on the lips. She returned it with the same passion he was giving; they broke for air a few minutes later.

"I think we should get some rest, we got a long day ahead of us," he stated, just wanting to hold Nokama in his arms.

"Only, if you sleep with me. I don't want to wake up to find this was all a dream," she said still not believing what was happening.

"I will," he said with a smile."Are you okay, you seem nervous about something love?"

"I just didn't know you had any feeling for me, I thought you just wanted to be alone. I considered being with one of the other Toa, but they just weren't like you."

"I thought the same. I saw you, and I knew that I wanted to be with you. The others just seemed better though. They have brains, smarts, strength, I am just a-"

"You're not a cross wired freak," she said sternly. "You are you, I know that your visions freak you out. The others making fun of you because of them isn't helping either. I believe you though, and I love you, so please don't put yourself down," she added, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"That means a lot to me, just, don't forget that I'm not one of your students," he said with a grin."I will admit though, that I do love to hear you lecture." This made her mask blush a darker blue, which made him smile. He saw nervousness in her eyes, while there was peace in them.

Nokama looked into his eyes, with a pleased gleam in them. She led him over to where her bed role was. Vakama got onto the bed role first, laying on his back, looking up at the stars, through the roof; but his gaze returned to Nokama. She still hadn't lain down with him, just staring at him, wondering if they should do this. She didn't get time to decide as Vakama's hand grabbed hers and pulled her down. She settled herself on top of him, while he waited patiently. She was in a different position than she normally slept, it was still comfortable though. She rested her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

When she had finally gotten comfortable Vakama wrapped one of his arms around her, while the other pulled the blanket over them. His now free hand he placed on her waist while the other was half way up her spine. He noticed right away that unlike his body, hers generated a cool feeling, like water. It felt strange the first few seconds, but he realized that it felt nice and relaxing. Nokama had noticed earlier that Vakama generated a lot of heat. She was enjoying this a lot more though; the feeling of his body touching hers, even though they wore their armor, she still felt it. She was comfortable on him, the warmth of his body slowly lulling her to sleep.

"I love you Nokama," he said tightening his embrace.

"I love you too Vakama," she replied snuggling into him. With that the two lovers drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Early on the next morning Vakama woke up to find Nokama still on top of him. One of her cool hands was resting on his chest, while the other was intertwined with his. His unoccupied hand was resting lower down on her back, nearly touching her rear. He smiled, which was rare, he hadn't smiled since, well ever. He just didn't have much to look forward to our be happy about before he was a Toa, except mask making, but that seemed rather dull to him now. He had Nokama now, and that's all that mattered to him.

He craned his neck noticing that the camp fire had died, also that it was still pretty early in the morning. The stars and moons were out casting a strange light on their small little camp inside the factory. He looked up again seeing Nokama's blue mask. He again craned his neck giving her a kiss on her forehead. She groaned with pleasure which brought another smile to him. She let out a content sigh, making his heart flutter. He had made her happy last night, and she was still happy. He promised himself that he would make her happy everyday he could from there on out.

Vakama hated to do this; but he needed to get up, and see if Matau had returned. If not he would have to wake up Nokama and start looking for him. He carefully slipped his way out of Nokama's embrace managing not to wake her up. He saw Matau his back turned, over near a workbench just using an overturned barrel as a chair. Before he made his way over to Matau he bent over and gave Nokama another light kiss this time on the neck making her groan again.

Vakama saw Matau looking at him with a scowl on his mask. Vakama returned it. Remembering the look on Matau's mask last night and the one now. He walked over to him with a more serious look on his mixed in with his own scowl, his emotions changing from a euphoria state, to more serious one.

"Seems Firespitter, you and Nokama are getting along just fine," Matau said dryly.

"Still angry at me brother?" Vakama asked.

"It didn't matter, I was annoyed we were getting attacked-chased all over the Metru yesterday."

"Have you figured a way for us to get a move on, or we going to have to walk?" Vakama said changing the subject.

"I don't' know maybe if w…." Matau stopped realizing that Vakama was looking at the sky in awe.

"Look, Toa Lihkan's spirit star." Vakama said looking at the star making its way across the sky." Each Toa has one. As long as it burns in the nights sky Toa Lihkan remains alive.

"And that means what? We can't really use it our advantage."

"From what I heard is that a spirit star travels to where the Toa is so it can guide others to find him or her in times of need."

"And how do you suppose we quick-catch a spirit star?" Matau asked annoyed.

"Perhaps a way has already been revealed, Matau," Nokama said walking over to them obviously just woken up.

Outside they heard something loud and big passing the factory outside. They all ran out leaving the bed rolls and everything else they had scrounged at the factory for the night. Outside they found a Vahki transport. They quickly hitched a ride on one and were heading off in the right direction. The star directly in front of them. Maybe in a day or two they might be able to find Toa Lihkan and find out more about what was happening.

They started looking about at the cargo. Vakama looked about wondering what they were.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Storage containers, but most odd looking," Matau answered.

Vakama placed his hand on one. Using a little amount of energy to open it. Instantly he had a vision, his eyes widening in fear, knowing what to suspect. A bunch of memories flashed before his eyes, but he didn't recognize them, they were of the future; but they came by too quick to know what they were about. He found himself floating in a white space, while millions of the same storage containers he saw in reality floated in front of him. He looked down wondering where he was. He heard one open with the escape of air. He looked inside and found a Ga Metru matoran was curled up inside. He placed a hand on its head, it looked up at him with red eyes, making him double back. He then heard someone say his name, it was deep and full of malice. "Vakama!" Vakama gasped for air when his mind was returned back to reality.

"The Matoran, their in danger." He said out loud looking into the storage unit finding it empty.

"What do you see?" Nokama asked worriedly.

"Nothing Nokama-nothing at all." he said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Are you crossed wired." Stated Matau annoyed about Vakama's visions. Which got Nokama to glare daggers at him.

"No, just not Toa material, as you said brother, I'm no real Toa," Vakama said dryly remembering Matau's words from the night before.

With nothing else said becasue of the awkward silence that followed; the Toa sat down in their own private corners on the Vahki transport. Vakama was near the entrance of the transport his legs crisscrossed, thinking about what he had just saw. He was looking at the Master Disk wondering what it's purpose was for. Matau had gone further up in the storage finding some place to sleep, which he found by a bunch of empty storage capsules. Nokama was watching Vakama concern in her eyes. He was acting distant again.

_What should I tell him, to relax, make him feel like he belongs with us. Well he does, but Matau is giving him a rough time of late. I love him, but he does have his problems. Why does he have that disk out again? I'll talk to him about it._ She thought to herself getting up and heading toward Vakama.

"Vakama, your destiny no longer lies in sculpting masks," she said still making her way to him."You are a Toa!"

"Hhhhh! I'll never be a real Toa," he said depressed." I can't even make a decent mask," he brought up the Master Disk for emphasis." I'm just a crossed wired freak who has weird dreams," he brought the disk back to eye level inspecting it closely." Toa Lihkan you got it wrong.

This hurt Nokama, as he finished. She blinked away tears forming. She crouched next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will, just have faith," she said soothingly calming him down a little.

He looked at her, and put on a smile for her."Thanks it means a lot coming from you, Nokama," he said placing a hand on her mask caressing gently.

She placed a hand on his keeping it to her mask, she smiled as well with concern in her eyes still."Anytime Vakama, it will be alright, we have each other."

She sat down next to him in a similar manner, while he wrapped an arm around her waist. His hand found hers and interlaced, squeezing gently making sure this was still real. She wrapped her free arm around his middle and placed her head on his shoulder enjoying his company. "Thanks for putting up with me," Vakama said looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"As long as you need me, don't forget that," she said looking into his orange eyes.

He kissed her gently on the lips, not with as much passion as last night, but with it none the less. She returned it similarly, just with more love than him, glad she had him like this. His hand on her waist slipped when they went over a bump positioning it on her rear. He quickly moved his hand trying to reassure her it was an accident; his mask turned red from embarrassment. but her hand caught his and placed it back.

Nokama didn't care if his hand was there, other places she would protest to, but this was fine. She smiled at him seductively with the same look in her eyes, making him tighten his hold on her. He kissed her gently this time on the lips, she returned it. He felt her holding back her tongue, he pushed through her lips till his tongue was inside her mouth, she groaned from the feelings she got. She let hers travel into his. They started breathing through their noses not wanting to break the contact. She had an idea and went with it. She bit down on his tongue playfully, not hard, but enough to make him withdraw a bit. He looked into her eyes a determined look in them.

_What's he thinking, I've seen that look in his eyes before what does he want from me._ She thought to herself nervously.

She soon found out what he wanted, he lay on his back, letting her lay on top of him. She was enjoying this, she hadn't been touched much when she was a Matoran (due to her studying and working for perfect marks to become a teacher.). She was loving the feeling she was getting out of this, she didn't want more, it seemed that he didn't either. His tongue finally made it back into her mouth when he bit down on her tongue making her gasp in pain. He caressed her tongue with his, getting rid of the pain his way of an apology. She glared at him annoyed, but also thrilled that he was being persistent with the connection with her. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes as well, which made her chuckle which was difficult due to how busy her mouth and tongue were. Her gaze changed to a more amorous gaze. She pressed her mask against his, and looked even deeper into his eyes. He returned the same look of fire, in his eyes.

Her soul crystal was pounding while what showed off the crystal was flashing rapidly, no longer in a calm tempo. She, felt nervous, mixed in with excitement. She wasn't scarred of what they were doing, except if he tried something she wasn't comfortable with. She wanted him, and she wanted him now, not to intimate; but like this, slow, calm, and exciting for both of them. _Oh, Mata Nui. I can't believe this is happening, I've seen others like this but I never thought I would experience it. With Vakama, this makes it even better._ She thought to herself.

She moaned even louder, but kept it quiet enough so they didn't wake up Matau. Vakama's hands had gone from rubbing her back to stroking the inside of her thigh and the rest of her leg. From working with masks, and other armors, he had found a gap in her armor so his hands could stroke the softer material underneath. It was still a metal, but softer, more sensitive. He made sure to keep his trail away from her sensitive part. He let his hand travel down her legs, making her shiver from the warm contact against her cool skin.

_Oh, Mata Nui. His hands are so warm, his tongue caressing mine. How did I capture Vakama's eye I'll never no, nor do I care, I just want him. _Nokama thought even more excitedly.

His hand accidently grazed her sensitive spot, this time she noticed his hand stopped, as she gasped even louder. He looked into her eyes, a pleading stare, mixed in with an apology. She didn't know what to make of it. She wanted him to continue, but another part told her to stop. She noticed that his tongue and lips had left hers, she was panting for breath as was he. He looked at her, still not knowing what to do. She nodded her head slowly agreeing, if he got to excited, she would tell him to stop, she wasn't ready for too much too quickly.

Vakama's hands shook a little, he was nervous, more nervous he had ever been._ This feels, right but also wrong, should I be doing this to her. She wants it just as much as I do, but this feels somewhat wrong. I love her, but maybe I'm taking advantage of her? No! I'm taking it with her pace, if she want s me to stop then I'll stop. I just hope that she won't get too angry with me, I'm just as new in this area. _Vakama thought with mixed emotions.

He told himself to stop but his body wouldn't listen. His hands slowly rubbed Nokama in her sensitive area making her groan. She heard Matau stir a little, so she quickly locked her lips and tongue with Vakama's again. He didn't even struggle, he just let her in. He increased pressure, adding a new wave of feelings from her body. Her body shuddered, enjoying the contact. She bit down on his tongue this time drawing some blood gasping. She tasted it and looked worried, Vakama hadn't noticed. He noticed the concerned look in her eyes, and realized there was pain coming from his tongue. _By the spirits Nokama is anxious. She must be enjoying this more than I originally thought. OW! She has a strong bite._ He thought.

Vakama ignored it, not letting it distract him. He pressed their foreheads together again. And looked into her eyes. They were like the ocean, calm, peaceful but could be aggressive and dangerous when provoked. Her breathing had gone ragged, she was feeling warm, so very warm from her body and Vakama's. His hand in her lower region was adding yearnings and pleasure to her. It was mostly his warmth, he was transmitting so much heat into both of them. She notice that his forehead and the rest of his body was hot now. It reminded her of a hot springs near Ga Metru.

For Nokama it was hard to take a shower or bath it required removing all of her armor which she wasn't comfortable with, or just getting time to do so. She taught and learned a lot so she never got as much time as she would like. She had taken showers and baths at home of course; but because of time, and her anxiety of others looking at her she normally rushed it, not enjoying the feeling of hot water running over her unarmored form.

She enjoyed the warm feeling. His hand leave reluctantly, she moaned from the contact leaving, it had been a nice stimulating feeling while it lasted. She knew why, he didn't want to take things too far with her. She thanked him by increasing the intensity of her kiss. He returned to just caressing the inside of her left thigh, enjoying this action more, not as exciting, but good enough for their level.

Vakama stopped when Nokama caught her breath and couldn't breathe. He withdrew from her completely, she rested her head on his chest enjoying the warmth of her soul mate. She couldn't breathe because they had been at it for such a long time that she needed to stop. She didn't want to but her lungs told her they need to relaxes. Vakama let his hand slip back in the gap in her leg armor, his warm hands traveling down the inside of her thigh soothingly. She didn't stop him, it felt nice to get some attention still, event thought they couldn't continue.

It was midday but clouds loomed over in the desert they were in. It was nice, empty, peaceful and quiet, except for the transports making their rumbling noise. She couldn't of lived there, she liked the water much more than the desert. She realized that if things went well and they saved their Toa brothers and defeated whoever was causing these problems, then they would all return to their own Metrus. Vakama might not want to live with her in Ga Metru. This saddened her deeply. She avoided looking into Vakama's eyes.

Vakama noticed the dejected expression in Nokama's eyes. He hated seeing her sad. He nudged her neck still panting himself. She avoided his gaze which made him curious and anxious to know what was troubling her. He lessened the heat that he was transferring from his hand on her thigh, making it a more warm relaxing heat. He slowly rubbed though, not wanting to stop feeling the touch of her cool skin.

"What's-what's wrong-No-ka-ma, do you wa-nt-to talk-about- it?" he asked gasping for air still.

"I-I just don't want to lose you after this. I know after we find the creature behind this you will return to your own Metru, and I'll return to mine, and we won't see each other as much as we want to. I want to be with you I can't; I won't lose you," she sobbed into him.

"Hey, if when we get through this, I'll move in with you. If you want me to? I won't leave you, I care about you too much Nokama. So don't worry this mask maker is going to forge us a new life together," he said with a loving smile.

"You aren't that good at humor, Vakama. Needs improvement," Nokama said drifting off, feeling relieved that Vakama would give up his own Metru for her.

"Whatever you want, I'll try and improve for you," he said wrapping his arms around her, staying awake a bit longer.

_We will get through this, it has just begun, I know that now, and I'll see use through this, all of this(_his thoughts returned to his capture Toa brothers_) And I'll not let anything stand in my way to settle down with Nokama._ He thought to himself.

He looked into the sky noticing a bird like creature fallowing them, but thought nothing of it. It was just a bird what harm could a bird do. That was the last thing he saw of that day before he drifted off to a long comfortable dream with Nokama embracing him.


End file.
